


Time for a coffee

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meet, Fluff everywhere, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, chaotic sapphics, coffee shop AU, i don't know angst when I'm writing wlw fics, ollie/sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: "The first time Ollie went to the coffee shop close to the police station, it was after a particularly exhausting day at work. She was tired, had the biggest headache and no will to go home to an empty house."Or the story of how Ollie and Sam met and fell in love.





	Time for a coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's here with another fic for the shadowhunters wlw bingo? Me, yes. 
> 
> This one is "coffee shop au" for team yellow !

The first time Ollie went to the coffee shop close to the police station, it was after a particularly exhausting day at work. She was tired, had the biggest headache and no will to go home to an empty house. And on top of that, she still had to work on a particularly difficult case, but her motivation was at its lowest.

The window displays caught her eyes when she was on the other side of the road, waiting at the pedestrian crossing. The coffee shop seemed cozy and warm. The quietude of the place started calling her so Ollie entered and the homely atmosphere inside comforted her almost immediately.

“Good evening!” A gorgeous woman with beautiful brown hair and cheerful brown eyes was behind the counter, cleaning up the work surface.

Ollie was so captivated she didn't reply immediately. “Good evening.”

The woman came closer and Ollie could read the inscription on the badge she was wearing. The name Sam, short for Samantha probably, was written on it.

“What can I get you?”

Your number, Ollie thought, but she controlled herself. “A caramel macchiato, please.”

It wasn't like she would sleep a lot tonight anyway.

“Sure! Is this for here or to go?”

“I'd like to have it here!”

“Perfect, can I have a name?”

“Ollie, with an i and an e.”

The barista nodded and carefully prepared the order. Ollie took the opportunity to observe her a little longer. Sam was even more adorable when she was focusing on her task like that, drawing a little pattern on top of the cup of coffee. She was definitely the cutest woman Ollie had ever seen. Sam was finishing her work so Ollie turned her eyes away and looked at the wall like it was the most interesting thing. She didn't want to seem creepy because she was intensively staring at someone she just met. 

“And one caramel macchiato for Ollie!” Sam acted like she was searching for the customer and Ollie had an amused smile. 

“I'm the only one in the room.”

Sam genuinely laughed. That was a beautiful song and Ollie wouldn't mind listening to it every day. She gave Ollie her coffee and the latter took a sip. It was so delicious, Ollie couldn't help but sigh with satisfaction. 

“You look like you truly needed that coffee,” Sam commented and Ollie chuckled.

“I guess I did, yes.”

Sam smiled at her compassionately. 

“Hard day at work?”

“you could say that. It kind of drained all my energy. I love my job so doing extra hours isn't really a problem but I'm tired.”

“That's understandable.” Sam sympathized. 

Ollie caught her eyes and she held her breath a few seconds, restraining herself from asking her on a date. They literally just met and she didn't know anything about Sam except her name. She looked at the clock and winced. The report was still waiting for her and it won't write itself. “Such a shame”, she thought.

“So,” Ollie cleared her throat. “I need to go, but the coffee was really good so I'll definitely come back.”

Sam didn't look offended, just a little disappointed? “Well, I'm working here every evening so we'll see each other again!” 

Ollie's heart skipped a beat and she almost forgot to answer. “Yes, see you tomorrow.”

“I liked chatting with you.” Sam added hastily as Ollie was about to leave.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Ollie knew she had a blissful smile on her face but she didn't care. She left the coffee shop with hear heart filled with warmth.

***

Coming to the coffee shop every evening became a routine. Ollie ordered a coffee or a chai latte and then, she enjoyed her drink and talked with Sam while the latter worked. Sam was easy to talk to, she had always something interesting to say and almost everything caught her attention. Ollie could listen to her for hours without ever getting bored. Watching Sam work was also entertaining. She was obviously showing off but she was skilled and also a little cute so Ollie couldn't blame her.

They talked for a few hours and when it was getting late, Ollie left reluctantly. Ollie loved these precious hours they spent together. She wished they could become something more, but every time she tried to be brave, one look at Sam and she'd lose her ability to think correctly. 

One day, Ollie decided that it was enough. She would ask Sam on a date no matter what. She had made her decision in the morning so focusing at work was almost impossible. She was waiting impatiently for the end of her shift, counting down the hours and checking her watch every minute.

When she was finally free, she headed for the coffee shop, determined to go on a date with her future wife. She came in, but another girl she had never seen was at the counter and for a moment Ollie felt truly desperate. She was about to ask the new barista where the love of her life was when she realized Sam was patiently waiting at a table. When she saw Ollie, she smiled and waved her hand at her.

“Good evening.” She said when Ollie came close to her.

“Good evening to you too. You're not working tonight?” Ollie guessed because Sam wasn't wearing her uniform and had let her hair down.

Sam shook her head. “I asked for a day off. I thought that maybe we could go somewhere together?”

Ollie wasn't expecting this but she wasn't complaining. It looked like Sam was a woman full of surprises and Ollie definitely liked her spontaneous and a little forward side. 

“I'd love that.” She said as a bright smile appeared on her face.

Sam seemed relieved. Ollie didn't know what Sam was so afraid of because she thought she'd always been pretty obvious about her feelings. But then she realized that Sam could probably say the same about her. They were really that oblivious.

“I know some nice places we could go... Unless you want to go to somewhere specific?”

Sam started getting a little flustered again and Ollie couldn't help but be amused. She took Sam's hand and gently smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
  
“I'll follow you.”

In fact, she'd follow Sam everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment, thank you in advance!
> 
> Send a lot of love to @randomrambler who was my beta for this fic!
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
